This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Computers and other electronic devices generally include various computing components, such as processors and memory. Unfortunately, the computing components can produce a significant amount of heat during operation, thereby affecting the performance of the component itself and other surrounding components and devices within the system. Existing computers employ fans and other cooling solutions; however, these solutions consume a considerable amount of space and/or may fail to adequately cool the components. Further, as the computing power increases many components consume greater amounts of power and produce an increasing amount of heat. A prevalent practice is to increase the number and flow rate of fans in the system, which may or may not improve heat removal from the components. One alternative is liquid cooling. Unfortunately, liquid cooling systems may require substantial modifications to the system and/or external mounting of components. In addition, the setup and operation of liquid cooling systems may include challenges, such as filling the unit with a cooling fluid, preventing air from entering the system, operating at low fluid levels, and enabling a user to maintain the cooling system effectively.